


Hurry

by newkillerstar



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, three cheers for sweet revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newkillerstar/pseuds/newkillerstar
Summary: Frank Iero and Gerard Way have 10 minutes to get each other off before a show starts.





	Hurry

Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge had been a complete success. The guys had gained a shit ton of new fans and now they were even recognized on the street, getting stopped by people of all ages that wanted an autograph or a picture with them. There were requests for numerous interviews for magazines, for videos, paparazzi taking pictures when they least expected it, so much. Everyone seemed to know and love My Chemical Romance.

With all of the fame came a lot of stress and a lot of shows. Right now, they had been on the road for way too long. It got to a point where Gerard didn’t even remember how long it had been since he had last been at home. It was pretty sad that none of them could remember the last time they had slept in their beds in the comfort of their homes, but the guys didn’t seem bothered by it. They were enjoying life on tour. There was something narcissistic about that, but they didn’t care enough to be disturbed by that fact.  
Tonight, they were going to have a pretty big show, but then again, all of their shows were not big and important, always a full house, always sold out tickets, it was awesome. The best thing was knowing that the crowd was there for them. They were there because they loved their music and it was fucking awesome. Hearing them scream back the lyrics of the songs that My Chemical Romance had written was fucking heartwarming.

They were all already done and ready to go on stage because the show wouldn’t start in too long. Mikey, Ray, and Matt were sitting down on a couch backstage, drinking some energy drinks for help getting through the night and just having some nice chatter as time seemed to fucking fly by. However, Gerard and Frank were nowhere to be found.  
If it was someone else, they would probably be looking for them desperately by now, but it was Gerard and Frank and everybody knew what they were doing and literally, no one would want to step in the middle of whatever it was that the two were up to. They trusted both of the other guys, so there was nothing to be worried about, they always made it right on time.

The show would start in about 15 minutes, so they were running pretty short on time. However, Frank and Gerard didn’t seem to mind it that much. The two of them were heavily making out in the bathroom, both of them having a pretty painful boner. What a surprise.

Whose idea had it been to do this when they barely even have time anyway? It was fucking stupid to think that this would be just fine because it wasn’t going to be fine. They were either going to be late or they’d step into that stage and would both just awkwardly be turned on for the beginning and then their dicks would calm down halfway through the show. If that happened, everyone would go crazy and the next day, everyone would be talking about Gerard Way’s erection, because Frank had a guitar to hide it, so no one would notice. Lucky fucker.

Frank suddenly pulled away from all of the deep kisses breathlessly, looking at Gerard’s pretty hazel eyes. He swore he could stare at those eyes for fucking ever, but he tried to remind himself that he wasn’t in love with Gerard or anything. Their sex lives had nothing to do with love, it was just two men doing what they had to about their needs, or at least that was what both of them had tried desperately to convince themselves of. “We don’t have time for this, pretty boy,” Frank whispered, his hand on Gerard’s soft cheek.

“Oh, but yes we do!” Gerard responded with a sweet little chuckle. “Come on, Frankie… I know you want it. It’ll be for five minutes and I’ll be done. You know I’m good with my mouth, don’t ya?” He suggested his hand now on Frank’s crotch, squeezing the bulge a little through the denim fabric of the other’s jeans. He knew stuff like this would drive Frank crazy; it always did and God, did he fucking love it. He loved making Frank lose his fucking mind, he loved getting him to a point where he would fuck Gerard into oblivion as soon as he had the fucking chance.

Shaking his head, Frank sighed. It was taking him all of his willpower not to just fuck Gerard so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk his way on stage and that everyone would know that Gerard Fucking Way had gotten fucked hard in the ass. “Gerard, listen to me. We don’t have time for this…” He insisted, even though he was hoping that time would stop just so he could have a piece of Gerard, but he would probably get more as soon as the show would be over. He tried thinking about how it would be better after the show, just so he could fight back against his temptation to fucking ruin Gerard right there and then.

Gerard groaned in annoyance and simply dropped to his knees, mouthing at Frank through his jeans. He loved getting his way, he would always get what he fucking wanted. If he wanted to suck Frank off before the show, he would get Frank to agree in some seconds; he knew how to get him to let him suck him off. “Say that you don’t want this… That you don’t want me to suck your cock, that you don’t want to fuck my mouth hard and deep and I’ll stop being a brat.” He whispered, rubbing his cheek against the other’s crotch softly.

Frank really couldn’t help but buck his hips against the boy’s face. It was impossible not to. Gerard knew damn well how to tease him and Frank hated that he would always give in so easily. He was supposed to be the dominant one; he was supposed to be the one holding the power in their sexual relationship, but Gerard would always have a shit ton of fucking power for some reason. “Gerard I- “Frank tried protesting, but Gerard knew that Frank was about to crack and give in to what Gerard wanted.

A smirk was evident on Gerard’s face and Frank just wanted to wash it off of his pretty face along with his stupid fucking pride. “You what, daddy?” Gerard asked softly, looking up at him with innocent doe eyes that drove Frank crazy. Gerard had Frank wrapped around his finger.

“I- fuck, Gerard… You’ll be the death of me, I swear to fucking God” Frank whispered, his hand on the back of Gerard’s head. “Quit teasing, we don’t have time.” He added, finally giving in, making Gerard squeal happily.

Gerard didn’t need to be asked to stop teasing twice, not in a moment like this where he just wanted to suck Frank’s cock so bad and there was no time for more of this. A little way too desperately, Gerard unzipped Frank’s jeans and pulled them down to around his knees, all of this while maintaining eye contact with the other. He pulled his boxers down as well and jerked Frank off a little to start.

“Get yourself off, baby. We don’t have time for me to blow you, but I’ll pay you back after the show, alright?” Frank said with a soft whimper, closing his eyes for a little while.  
Shoving his hands down his own jeans, Gerard nodded and palmed himself. He opened his mouth and started sucking on the head of Frank’s dick, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around it.

Suddenly, they heard their manager speak. “Ten more minutes and we’re in, guys. Ten more minutes. The opening band is almost done.” He practically shouted, making both of the men to try to hurry up a little bit more, turning everything even messier and desperate. Gerard had to quickly pull his mouth away and start to full-on jerk himself off. “Fuck my mouth, daddy…” He whispered, jaw going slack and eyes closing.

That was a request that Frank obviously could not turn down, nor did he want to. Without a second thought, Frank grabbed his cock and the back of Gerard’s head, hand tangled in his jet-black dyed hair, and just fucking shoved his cock down his throat, making the other gag around it and struggle to take all of it so suddenly.

“You’re such a fucking slut, you know that?” Frank whispered, even though they had been quiet for most of the time. “Are you going to make daddy come like a good fucking bitch?” He asked, moving his hips so he was thrusting in and out of the boy’s mouth.

All that Gerard did was stand there and take it as he desperately moved his hand around his erection. He didn’t mind it at all; in fact, he fucking loved it. Everything about this was so dirty and just so good and it was sort of addicting: it felt like they were teenagers once again. Two teenagers fucking in a bathroom stall, trying to hurry the fuck up because classes would start again in a matter of minutes only.

Gerard moved his free hand to Frank’s balls, massaging them softly to try and bring the other over the edge. It didn’t take him that long. Frank was fucking his throat in the dirtiest of the ways. It was fast, rough and deep and Gerard was honestly living for it (and so was Frank).

Frank’s hips started to quiver a little and his thrusts became messier and messier by each second and that was how Gerard knew he was about to come. It took him a couple more thrusts into the other’s mouth and he was coming hard down his throat. He came with a cry of a random curse word because that was all his brain could think about. He couldn’t fucking form a proper thought anymore. His brain was a mess of fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck over and over again, repeating itself in random patterns, driving frank crazy.

Gerard didn’t come immediately after. When Frank came down from the high caused by his orgasm, he was still desperately trying to get off. “You need daddy’s help for that, baby boy?” Frank asked, trying to be nice and help him finish off quicker.

Nodding desperately, Gerard hummed, moving his hand faster and his moans getting louder. Frank pulled his jeans and underwear back up and zipped it up, grabbing Gerard’s chin. “You have such a pretty face, baby boy. And you’re always so desperate for daddy, you’re just the perfect little whore…” He said. “Now be a good boy and come for your daddy. Come on, just let go baby boy.”

Gerard nodded and moaned and whimpered. He was just so close and desperate for his oh so craved release. “Please daddy, please.” He moaned as he jerked himself off. Their manager was back to shouting in the background. “Five more minutes guys, I want you all here please.” Could be heard, to which Frank only bit his lip.

“Just let go, baby. Come on, you can do it. Make your daddy proud.” Frank encouraged him and Gerard didn’t take long until his legs were shaking a little, his mouth hanging open and soft moans leaving it like crazy. Before coming, he put his hand in front of his dick and came on his hand, collecting the sperm in there not to get the ground dirty.

Frank thought that to be a little weird, yet pretty fucking hot. He couldn’t help but imagine Gerard in his mother’s basement, jerking off in the bed to a random fucking impure thought, trying not to get the bedsheets dirty so his mother wouldn’t judge him for that, but the only thing he said about it was: “Now lick that shit clean.” To which Gerard obeyed. He hated the fact that he would do anything Frank asked him to do. Yet, he also loved it. He thought it was pretty hot, anyway, so it was alright.

Frank groaned at the sight, fighting back against the urge of getting rock hard yet once again. “That’s my good boy… So pretty and so obedient. You were made to obey, weren’t you?” Frank asked at the pretty little thing that was still kneeling for him. Gerard nodded in reply, making grabby hands at Frank.

The two’s relationship or whatever the fuck you would call it had been going on for long enough, so Frank knew exactly what to do. He picked Gerard up and pulled his skinny jeans back up, zipping them up and buttoning the button. Then, he sat Gerard down on the bathroom stall and grabbed a baby wipe, cleaning up any form of sweat evident on the boy’s neck and forehead.

“My makeup is probably ruined now…” Gerard sighed softly, washing his hand on the other bathroom stall, to which Frank chuckled.

“Isn’t your eyeliner supposed to be messy anyway, silly?” He laughed and shook his head a little. Gerard nodded. “But it’s supposed to be the good type of messy!” The submissive boy insisted, bouncing his legs a little. “And I promise you that it’s a good type of messy.” Frank insisted and Gerard nodded.

“Two minutes. Mikey, Ray, Matt, Gerard, Frank. I want you all in here right now!” Their manager said, making Gerard jump off the bathroom stall and run towards their manager excitedly, leaving Frank alone in the bathroom.

Frank washed his face with water, trying to look a little less like he had just gotten his dick sucked by some kind of Greek goddess. He washed his hands too and then dried them up on his shirt, leaving the bathroom as well.

“At least y’all don’t look too fucked,” Mikey said, making Ray and Gerard laugh a little and Matt groan, obviously a little pissed.

They saw the opening band greet them, which meant they had obviously left the stage already and so, they all just got in stage merely seconds after.

The show had been great, full of Gerard teasing Frank. Frank didn’t mind it much for one reason only: he was so going to punish Gerard for this later.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while it was storming and the electricity is down. english isnt my first language so im sorry for any mistake. let me know your thoughts


End file.
